walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Lydia (TV Series)
Lydia is an antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is a member of the Whisperers and daughter of the group's leader, "Alpha". Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Lydia's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that she had a mother, "Alpha", who previously went by her real name. Post-Apocalypse At some point after the outbreak, her mother "Alpha" became the leader of a large group of survivors that would eventually become known as the Whisperers. The group discovered an ingenious way to be protected from attacks of the dead by killing and skinning them and wearing their skin in order to mask their scents and move freely among herds in order to attack other survivor camps and settlements. Season 9 "Adaptation" On a bridge, Lydia and some Whisperers are cornered by Daryl, who uses his crossbow to see who are whisperers. He hits one in the leg and the man falls down screaming in pain, attracting walkers to him. The rest try slowly escaping to the other side, where Michonne is waiting for them. They draw their knives and attack, but Michonne and the rest kill them with ease as Lydia gets on her knees to surrender. Daryl rips off her mask, as Lydia begs for her life. Michonne angrily questions her but when more walkers show up Daryl decides to take her with them. Later, the group arrives to Hilltop with a captive Lydia and Jesus' body, causing the whole community to react in disbelief. In the cellar, Daryl throws her in cell to question her as Michonne rips off her blindfold and tells her “No more bullshit!” Daryl, Michonne and Tara interrogate Lydia, who claims to not have a name and that her group were good people just trying to survive. Michonne asks if her people know about Hilltop but she begs to be left alone. A while later, Daryl rushes back to the jail to demand Lydia to reveal her identity. Henry tries to intervene but Daryl shuts him down. He slams her against the bars and asks if she comes from a place with walls. She tells him that places like Hilltop never last and her mom told her they needed the dead to stay safe. He raises his knife to her and demands why her people killed his and she says they were always going to, that’s what they do. She tells him it’s just her and her mother left, but he calls her a liar before dragging her towards the exit. She begs for her life and he lets her cower back in her cell. Daryl then reminds Henry of his place and warns he’ll stay in that cell until he realizes it. After he leaves, Lydia thanks Henry for saving her and introduces herself. From a window outside, Daryl listens to their conversation. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Lydia has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people Relationships "Alpha" Lydia is Alpha's daughter. "Beta" TBA Henry Daryl Michonne TBA Appearances TV Series Season 9 *"Adaptation" Trivia *Lydia is the first named Whisperer to appear in the show. de:Lydia Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:The Whisperers Category:Alive Category:Teenagers Category:TV Series Category:Antagonists